In The Night
by Animegirl426
Summary: Yusaku wakes up from horrifying memories of the past...but his wife and daughter make things better. AoixYusaku! Post-Canon AU! (The cover image was the closest thing I could find for them relating to the fic)


I know I still have to update on my other story, but I needed to write this before it left me, and I was getting bored of studying.

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

* * *

 ** _Greedy gulps of food caused more to dribble away from his mouth...he puts the headset on in fear..._**

 ** _Darkness...nothing but pitch black for miles..._**

 ** _Hands reaching out, desperate for salvation..._**

 ** _Voltage runs through his body..._**

Yusaku gave a gasp as he bolted upright in bed, panting as he attempted to calm himself. The 25 year old having another PTSD attack from his past. Although everything was over and he had obtained revenge against the ones responsible, there were still times were he suffered from the awful memories.

The male touched the back of his neck, taking note that he was sweating. He looked at the clock; not even half past two.

"...Yusaku?"

The hacker/duelist looked to the side to see his wife start to awake, despite her eyes being half-open, her gaze and tone held concern for him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, trying to hide the fear behind his usual stoic attitude.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up and placing one hand on his shoulder while the other gently grasped his hand. "Was it another one?"

"Yeah..." he admitted, leaning on her slightly as he tried to replace the bad memories with memories of his wife;

It had started as just walking to classes together, but the hacker slowly started coming out of his reserved self as Aoi slowly began to sneak her way into a bigger part of his life; walks to class became study sessions together at Kusanagi-san's food truck, and then those turned into typical dates. Before Yusaku knew it, Playmaker and Blue Angel had started Tag Dueling, taking VRAINS Tag Team Circut by storm and earning the fan name "PlayAngel" for their duo.

And then 4 years ago the two got married; Yusaku was now a high-ranking programmer for SOL Technologies, though he carried on his work as a hacker in order to keep criminal networks at bay. Aoi, on the other hand, decided to instead be Yusaku's right-hand 'woman' instead of taking her brother's place.

The blissful thoughts were interrupted by a sudden bout of loud cries, the source being at the right side of the room in the blue and pink cradle that glowed ever so softy in the moonlight.

Yusaku gave a very light smile as he rose from the bed, coming over to the cradle. "Sorry, did I wake you too, Ayu?"

As some weird twist of fate would have it, last year Aoi became pregnant. Despite Yusaku's doubts that he would not make a good father with what he had been through, they managed to calm him down and bring up his confidence in parenting.

Ayu was nothing short of a miracle in Yusaku's eyes; the day she was born, both her and Aoi were declared dead after delivery, devastating Yuskau. But just as the doctors were going to give up on them, the baby had begun crying and no sooner after that, Aoi woke up.

Yusaku gently picked up his daughter and examined her; her facial features and complexion being somewhat a mix of the parents, but soft blue hair showed Yusaku's lineage.

The baby slowly stopped crying as she was held by her father, eyes opening to reveal the same wide, honey brown eyes her mother had.

The male sat back on the bed, slowly relaxing as his child cooed at him in affection.

Aoi smiled gently, moving to sit next to him. "See? She doesn't like you being upset either."

Yusaku gave a small laugh. "I guess." he replied, letting the child grip one of his fingers in her tiny hand.

"Should we go back to sleep?" The hacker asked, standing to put their daughter back in the crib.

"Wait, let her sleep with us." Aoi suggested.

"Eh?"

"I heard this from Nii-sama once; the kanji for river is like a family..." she smiled as she gently sat her husband back down. "A child loves to sleep between mother and father*...don't laugh." she playfully pouted, seeing Yusaku hiding a laugh.

Ayu cooed as Yusaku set her down gently in the space between the two, covering her small body with the blanket as the two adults prepared to go back to sleep.

"Goodnight..." Aoi spoke, sleep overcoming her rather quickly, most likely due to the fact that she had offered to do Yusaku's work earlier that day.

Yusaku looked at his wife and child, leaning over to kiss Aoi on the forehead.

"Goodnight...I love you..." Yusaku whispered before gently laying back down, gently kissing the now sleeping Ayu's head. "and you..."

The hacker slowly felt himself drift off, nothing but warmth and kindness surrounding his dreams for the rest of the night.

 _A lot of bad things happened...and those scars will never go away..._

 _But...so long as there are good things in the future, it'll be okay..._

 _Because I have you..._

* * *

How did I do? I know Yusaku and Aoi may seem a little OOC, but it's a Post-canon AU, so I imagined that as Yusaku aged, maybe his attitude towards the ones close to him would soften a bit.

For the river kanji thing, i'm not actually sure if it's true or not: I once saw in an anime episode where the character explained that the kanji for river, 川, represents a child sleeping between the parents.

Please Like, Share and Comment!

Have a good day!

-Animegilr426


End file.
